The present invention relates to a system and a method for a flashlight attachment arrangement and, in particular, to such an arrangement for effecting an attachment between the flashlight and an object, such as a knife or, alternatively, a support, e.g., a mechanism capable of coupling the flashlight to a bicycle handlebar. In addition, when the object comprises a knife, the present invention envisions the flashlight-knife combination as employable in hand-to-hand combat.
There are many arrangements for combining some object or objects, such as tools, culinary utensils and knives, with a support or handle and sometimes with a flashlight. Examples of patents disclosing such arrangements are described in the following United States utility and design patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,144,210; 1,361,021; 1,439,404; 1,868,778; 2,242,536; 2,674,685; 3,510,643; 4,669,186; 5,857,268; 6,135,608; 6,336,731 and 6,511,199; and Des. Nos. 412,096 and 412,355. For those of the described arrangements in the above patent disclosures, which incorporate a flashlight, the flashlight is used solely for its lighting purpose, such as simply to illuminate a work or other space, or as an accessory; there is no further use. For those arrangements showing tool or knife attachments, the securing ability of the attachment mechanism is appears limited.